


Whiskey

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [78]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad friend Scott McCall, Hunter Noah Stilinski, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Researcher Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Rituals, memory recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles and company meet Noah.
Relationships: Celeste Gajos/Kais Gajos, Claudia Stilinski (Gajos)/Noah Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	Whiskey

Stiles, Peter, Celeste, and Kais waited until the Sheriff's cruiser had settled in front of the house before they drove over. 

Peter parked his car at the curb and turned the motor off. He could feel Stiles' nervousness and gently squeezed Stiles' knee before they all simultaneously slipped out of the car.

Stiles led the way and opened the door.

»Hey, daddio. How was your shift?« he greeted.

Noah who was just putting away his gun into the safe turned and his brows rose.

»You brought guests,« he stated the obvious.

Stiles nodded.

»Yeah. Since you weren't home and I'm not allowed to bother you at the station anymore I had no chance to inform you of their impending visit. Uncle Kais and Aunt Celeste are here because they want to help me talk to you about something,« Stiles responded.

The door closed behind Peter and he walked into the kitchen and got busy with the ingredients that were going stale in the fridge.

Noah's brow rose in question but he gestured towards the dining room table. 

»Okay … tell me what is going on?« he said his eyes fixed on his son after greeting his sister-in-law and her husband.

Stiles was tapping his fingers on the table making no move to hide his nervousness. 

»Stiles,« Kais' voice sounded calm when he fixed the young Hunter with his gaze.

Stiles took a deep breath and slowly let it out before he nodded.

»Do you want us to explain in words or do you trust us enough to show you?« Stiles asked softly.

Noah looked at him in confusion. 

»I imagine showing me would be faster but involve things you usually don't talk about?« he responds, showing he isn't the Sheriff of this town for nothing.

His eyes are flitting around the room. Peter is relaxed while chopping up vegetables that have seen better days. Kais and Celeste are both watching him carefully but they are letting Stiles take the lead. Stiles who is looking nervous but determined. Noah slowly exhales and decides to take a leap of faith. He knows he can trust all the people in the room but especially his son. Stiles would never let him do something that is detrimental to his health in any way. So when Stiles nods to answer his question, Noah's own answer is a rough-sounding 'Show me'.

He watched when Kais rose from his seat and walked around the table. He stood beside him with a tight smile on his face. 

»Close your eyes, Noah. It will be easier,« he said.

Noah found himself obeying before he could think about it.

Stiles watched as Kais flicked out his claws and a moment later those claws were embedded in his father's spine.

Noah groaned in pain. He felt something sharp tearing through the skin at the back of his neck and instinctively remained motionless. It felt familiar. The pain felt familiar. Pictures began to flash in front of his closed lids. He could feel his eyes widen when he realized those were memories. Memories that had been buried, possibly taken away by someone.

The more memories were unleashed, the more agitated he became. He growled low in his throat. Almost wolf-like like he had been wont to do like after he had lived with a wolf pack for years.

When the avalanche of forgotten memories slowly trickled to a stop and Kais had removed his claws Noah didn't look at anyone in the room. He walked towards the cupboard in the living room and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. When he came back to the table five glasses were waiting for him.

He didn't say anything but poured out a finger for each of them. 

They all wordlessly grabbed a glass, toasted, and sipped at the strong alcohol before Noah's eyes finally found Stiles. 

»So mates, hu?«, he said and gestured towards Peter with his glass.

Stiles snorted into his glass while marveling at the fact how his father was able to roll with the punches. His hand slid into Peters and he nodded. »Yeah, mates. But we're taking it slow, dad. So no worries.«

Noah fixed Peter with a hard stare that said it all. If Peter ever hurt Stiles in any way Noah would put him six feet under without any way to come back.

When Peter dipped his head in understanding, Noah looked towards Kais and Celeste.

»Were you only here to give me back my memories or is there something going on?«, he asked.

»Stiles is taking the lead in this. So he will explain,« Celeste answered with a weary smile. She knew Noah's temper would explode sooner or later and she didn't want to be anywhere near ground zero when it happened.

Stiles rolled his eyes but obediently started to explain the situation to his father in terms the man hadn't used in close to a decade. 

Noah listened and asked pertinent questions. When he had exhausted those he fell silent again and nipped at his whiskey. 

»So will you let me participate?«, he questioned.

Stiles grinned. 

»Of course you can help us. We need all hands on deck since we don't have the whole pack at our back and call,« Stiles answered. When his father asked who was involved, Stiles gladly answered him and they went over their plans for the next couple of days.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
